


courf's advice

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: little hands [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, good job courf like yeah good job, in which courfeyrac gives really really a++++ ideas like yeah, little!amis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac had given Enjolras an idea that decides to go with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	courf's advice

**Author's Note:**

> written for my lovely friend gillian(chubbietaire@tumblr)

“Can I kiss you?” Enjolras asked, short arms crossed in front on his chest, nose scrunched up slightly as he looked everywhere but the small boy in front of him. It was the first grade, everyone had their little crushes, he told himself, and everyone told the person, so this hadn’t sounded like a bad idea at the time. But now that the words left his mouth and oh god he actually said it to Grantaire. 

Grantaire’s mouth fell open, dropping the plastic shovel into the hole he was digging, eyebrows both furrowed. “Excuse me?”

At this point the small blond was panicking, scared that the other would throw sand in his face, or even worse, run away. 

“I, you know, kiss you, like mommies and daddies do?” He mumbled, but the boy with unruly curls still didn’t process. “Coufeyrac told me that’s what you do when you like someone.” He added softly, dropping his head as Grantaire let out a small laugh.

“You want to kiss me?” He questioned, standing himself up and using his little hands to brush the sand from his legs.

“I want to kiss you, because I like you.” Enjolras stated in a rushed tone, eyes flicking up for only a moment. 

“You want to kiss me, because you like me.” 

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

There was silence, then the shuffling of the feet at the inched closer.

“Can I?” Enjolras finally said, becoming stiff as Grantaire gave him a grin.

“I dunno, can you, E?” 

With that, Enjolras took another step closer, his hand searching around for Grantaire’s until he found it. Then, much slower than either would have liked, the blond made it to the shorter boy’s lips and a quick kiss, and both had half a mind to do it once more.

“I let you kiss me because I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo
> 
> im ghostytaire(fencingtaire once October is over) on tumblr have a nice day


End file.
